ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Pyrrhic Kleos
Initial data source: Blue Gartr Testing --Thanacus 15:55, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Modifier Testing Thx Thanacus, for editing. I think the results are pretty accurate but it seems hard to test WS mods with 100% certainty without having likely very large sample sizes, and without knowing the latest pDif limit values. Everything edited appears to be correct, save that we did not test fTP at 200% and 300% TP. But I'm not sure if fTP ever varies unless the WS says "damage varies with TP" anyway. As another reference, you can use: Livejournal: Shamayaasura --Sham 07:41, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Solo Darkness Pyrrhic Kleos allows you to perform a solo darkness skillchain combined with Evisceration. What you need : * Evisceration, Pyrrhic Kleos * Reverse Flourish merited (at least 4 but better to have 5 merits in it) * Dual Wield * a good timing : Store 5 Finishing Move > Evisceration just before your next attack round > hit and Reverse Flourish > Pyrrhic Kleos = Darkness However, even with those requirements, it still rely on luck because it will net you 13% (evi) + 10-11% (hit) + 75% (RF) = 98-99% TP only. Fortunately, there are several ways to improve it. What helps : * Double Attack : Joyeuse of course, but also Saber Dance, Brutal Earring, ... * Store TP : Rajas Ring, Enkidu's Subligar, ... * Building Flourish : used before Evisceration, this will help you to land all your hits on the ws, meaning you'll get atleast 13% tp (not counting Double Attack). **If you use Building flourish, you won't have the finishing moves needed for Reverse Flourish you would need to wait long enough to get 2 (or 3) steps in, or have at least 3 merits in No Foot Rise to get the 3 finishing moves back before reversing... --NinaaOfShiva 00:07, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ***Building Flourish has a rather long duration, and can be popped well in advance of the actual chain. IE Step, Step, Building Flourish, Step, Step, WS, Reverse Flourish, WS. -- Quesela 09:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) * Taking hits between the two weaponskills (potentially with Fan Dance, but i would highly recommend using Saber Dance instead) Using a macro helps a lot to time your ws's perfectly in order to do a mirror skillchain everytime. --Kornemuz 08:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) As a brief addendum to the Solo Darkness bit, a simple /sam makes it easy as can be, without any merits (I was doing self SCs throughout many lower levels once Reverse Flourish is available.) Just save up 5 finishers, building flourish optional, hit meditate, do your first WS asap, hit reverse, and WS again just in time for an SC. Very easy. * This even worth getting? I'm sure I'd just Dancing Edge --Johnnysmokesalot **Yes, at the very least for performing solo Darkness (easily, at that). Solo Darkness almost always outperforms using 2x Dancing Edge with the same TP. I still use Dancing Edge when I am unable to self SC. --Nicknick 19:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC)